


Triste Etreinte

by MoonsNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsNight/pseuds/MoonsNight
Summary: Un message et notre monde s'écroule.





	

 

Indigné. Blessé. Dégoûté. Neji fixait encore l'écran de son cellulaire, le message de son ancien petit-ami lui restant en travers de la gorge. Ce salopard de première avait engagé une dispute bidon pour finalement rompre avec lui, lui affirmant qu'il était le pire coup de la terre et le mec le plus chiant qu'il avait rencontré.

Balançant son portable sur son lit, le jeune homme se redressa furibond avant d'aller dans le salon de son appartement pour y prendre une bière. Il était plus de minuit passé et le brun n'était pas parti pour s'endormir ni pour assister à ses cours le lendemain matin. Il était tellement médusé et peiné qu'il préférait de loin se cacher sous sa couette à ruminer sa colère.

Attaquant une troisième bière, Neji marmonnait avec virulence des insanités sur son ex quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant son colocataire seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Cela devait faire trois ans qu'il vivait tous les deux dans cet appartement, se connaissant depuis le lycée et allant dans la même faculté. Le seul bémol était que son voisin de chambre était du genre très actif au lit et ne pouvait pas s'en tenir à un seul partenaire. Enfin, pas ce soir-là.

Kiba ne comprit pas tout de suite quand son colocataire et ami l'embrassa avec envie, ni quand il plaça sa main sur son entrejambe à travers son sous-vêtement. C'est quand il le tira vers lui et qu'ils finirent sur la table à manger qu'il commença à bouger. Kiba le malmena toute la nuit, lui vidant la tête à coup de caresses et baisers dans le cou et ne s'occuperait véritablement de son problème que le lendemain. Pour l'instant, le brun avait juste besoin d'attention.


End file.
